


Soul Feather

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Johnny Storm Needs a Hug, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wingfic, Wings, hobgoblin harry osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Wings tell a person who they are and who they will become. Four boys learn who they will become through their wings and life events.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RutiMatiCasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutiMatiCasi/gifts).



“Ben, can you explain why my wings are light grey?” the young boy asked his uncle. Ben smiled as he picked up his nephew. His own wings were blue. His brother’s wings had been blue. Peter’s were a light grey. His mother’s were red so it obviously had nothing to do with genes. No one could figure out why people had different wing colors.

“When your dad and I were little, our mom used to tell us about how wings are decided by who you will become. For example, your father had bright blue wings because he was the brightest soul and blue because he was an amazing father. Your mother had red wings because she loved you so much,” Ben said.

“Your wings are blue,” Peter said, doing his head tilt to show he was curious.

“Mine are blue because I became a father in a different way and because I’m a cop,” Ben said.

“What does my wings mean?” Peter asked.

“Well when I was in college, I dated a guy with light grey wings. He is now a business owner who cares about others before himself. I think you will be someone who cares for others no matter what,” Ben said. Peter nodded before he hugged his uncle. 

~

“Ben!” Peter said, trying to keep his uncle awake. Trying to keep him focused on him. He couldn’t lose him now.

“I love you, Peter,” Ben said. He looked like he was in too much pain. Peter couldn’t lose Ben. He couldn’t. “Remember what I always told you.” Before Peter could tell him, Ben was dead and Peter was there. May brought him home and cared for her nephew. He had already lost his parents and now he lost his uncle. Peter figured out on that day that he would need to make sure he followed what his uncle said as he moved out of the room and planned how to become a superhero like Tony Stark. 

~

Peter slowly became known as Spider-Man, well people knew of the hero. He didn’t realize the avengers were watching him and wanting to know who the young hero was. It wasn’t as if they could track him based on his wing color. He hid his wings in his suit. He knew if he kept focus on his goals that he could eventually become an avenger but he wanted to own his own business first. Something Ben said made him want to be like Ben’s ex-boyfriend. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing but Peter never knew the guy. When Tony Stark showed up, Peter figured that he had been made but Tony only wanted to offer him an internship.

“I knew Richard, Ben, and Mary when I was at MIT. The three of them were great friends to me and Rhodey. I wished I could have made Ben’s funeral. We had a fall out a while back and I never got to apologize,” Tony had told May and Peter. They both understood but Peter couldn’t help but notice the color of Tony’s wings. Light grey. When Tony and Peter were alone, Peter confronted the man about the fall out being word for break up. Tony just smiled.

“Mary had just had you when we broke it off. I remember meeting you. I didn’t want May to know. I don’t think Ben told her. Can this be our little secret?” Tony asked. Peter knew he should let May know about how Tony really was connected but at the same time he could use this to his advantage. Peter nodded. Having Tony’s trust would help him in the future with Spider-Man and getting his own company.

~

Peter rested his wings as he looked out at the buildings. He was on top of his company. His company took him three years to build with the help of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. He smiled as he knew that his life was pretty good. He was on top of the world and no one knew he was Spider-Man which meant he had everything he wanted or did he?


	2. Harley

Harley had heard it from the moment he was born. His father never accepted Harley having purple wings. All the girls loved them and Harley was always the center of attention. He loved his wings and they made him feel special. His dad eventually left them when his sister was born with bright orange wings. His father said that his children weren’t his children. Harley’s mom just told him that his wings made him special.

“Purple wings mean that you are the best of the best. The brightest star in the sky. You will shine out over them all one day, Harley,” Macy told her son. Harley smiled and nodded knowing he would have to outshine them all for his mom.

~

Tony Stark came into his life and saw his wings and told him that Pepper had the same ones. 

“It means you are the best of the best,” Tony told him just like Macy had. Harley nodded as he smiled and told Tony that he loved his wings because they represented who he was as a person. 

“Mama always said the wings show our soul,” Harley told Tony. “You must have a pure soul because your wings are light grey.”

“I wish that was true,” Tony told him. Harley believed that Tony was the purest soul he met and he made sure the man knew that through everything he did. 

“I had a nephew once,” Tony admitted. Harley froze. He didn’t know that Tony Stark had any family. “My boyfriend’s brother’s kid. He was a little angel. Still is. He has light grey wings and he is the purest soul I know from what Ben tells me when he feels like letting me know about him. I try to keep tabs on the boy. His father was a good friend and he deserves the world. So do you, Harley.” 

~

After Tony left everything went back to normal. People talked about Tony Stark for a bit but no one knew the whole story. Harley pretended that everything was normal but it wasn’t. He was bullied now for his wings. Kids in town repeated what their parents told them and Harley’s wings weren’t normal and Harley wasn’t like the rest of them. When Tony offered him an internship in New York, he was hesitant at first but his mom convinced him to go for her sake. 

“Harley, this town will never understand you, Baby Boy. You are meant for great things and one of these days you are going to be the best out of all of us,” Macy said. Harley cried when he left but he knew he needed to leave and move on. He had to be brave.

~

He was working with Tony and Pepper and preparing to take over. He had gone to the top of Stark Tower and looked out at the city below and wondered what he would do now that he had his future ahead of him. He had a company that was basically being handed to him. A family who supported him. Friends who were amazing, MJ and Gwen who he met in college. He had everything he thought he needed… So what more could he ask for?


	3. Johnny

“Sue, why are my wings orange?” Johnny asked. Sue seemed surprised by her baby brother’s question. Their aunt looked at her like she would help but Sue smiled and picked up the little boy. 

“Cause you are a very bright boy,” Sue said.

“Then why are your wings white?” Johnny asked. “Cause Auntie says you are brightest.”

“Mine are white because I am such a kind soul,” Sue said. “Plus they are white because I have an amazing little brother who likes tickles.” Sue began to tickle the young boy as he laughed. 

~

Johnny was sixteen when he connected the wings to his future. He felt his whole body lit up in flames as his body changed from the space storm that hit them. Johnny would later wake with no idea on what happened. He didn’t realize it until after everything and he was left with powers that no normal sixteen year old had.

“At least you can now tell the world how your wings match your powers,” Ben said. Johnny hates his wings matching his powers after he was told that. His wings had always been special but part of the meaning was lost with them connecting to his powers. It shouldn’t have mattered but it did to Johnny. Johnny went along with the team. He went along with everything. Pictures of him on magazines became a thing. Johnny wasn’t okay with anything in his life now. He was lost and had no way to correct his life. Not anymore.

~

Johnny had been on a ledge when he met his hero. Spider-Man had only been around for two years. His wings hidden so no one could find him. 

“Hey,” Spidey said. “Why the gloomy face?”

“I’m not gloomy,” Johnny said. 

“Well do you mind if I sit here. I kinda need to eat my sandwich and I’m starving,” Spidey said. Johnny allowed him to stay.

“Your wings are really cool. Like a mix of red and yellow. You know what they say about red and yellow wings right?” Spidey asked. Johnny told him no. 

“My mom had red wings. My uncle told me it was because she loved so hard. My aunt has yellow wings and my uncle said it's because she is the brightest soul. So someone with orange wings would be both bright and love so deep. Cause red and yellow make orange,” Spidey said. Johnny smiled.

“You are the first person not to connect them to my powers,” Johnny said. 

“Wings are only about personality, not powers. Mine have nothing to do with my powers. They have to do with my goals and who I am,” Spidey said.

“Thanks,” Johnny said. He could see a friendship coming as well as a crush for the mask hero. 

~

Johnny sat looking out over the city watching as the people moved around below him. He was smiling as he waited for Spidey. They had years to grow a friendship  and a crush on his friend . Johnny knew he wouldn’t tell Spidey. Being just friends was fine for him. For now he could watch his city and be friends with the other hero. Even if he wished for more. He still knew nothing about Spidey besides he liked to dress as a superhero in his free time. Johnny knew he had everything he wanted for the most part. He couldn’t ask for anything more or could he?


	4. Harry

“Why are our wings dark grey?” Harry asked his mother. Emily just smiled at him not knowing how to tell her son how that could be a bad sign. 

“They mean you will stand up to the greatest challenges,” Emily said before kissing her son’s head and laying him back down. Harry that night heard his mother crying out as his father yelled at her. He held onto his stuffed teddy bear as he held on and tried to ignore it. It was his biggest challenge in the five year olds mind. Maybe the challenge would be leaving this life to go live somewhere else with his mom. His mom always wanted to move to France with him. Harry wondered what it would be like to live there away from his father and away from his parent’s arguing every night. 

~

Emily and Norman separated. Emily moved Harry with her to France and they were having an amazing life there. He even met Tony Stark who Emily was friends with. 

“His ex-boyfriend was my roommate’s husband’s brother,” she told Harry when Tony wasn’t around. “We all used to hang out before I married your father. You remember Peter. You two would play together as young children.”

Harry loved hearing stories about his mom before his dad. Maybe it reminded him that he could still live without his father supporting them. Harry loved their new life and maybe it was a blissful time that would only last for a bit but this was the life he liked.

~

His mom passed away when he was thirteen and instead of his dad taking him in, he sent him to boarding school in England. Harry was fine with that because he didn’t have to see his father. The one who pretended to care about him and his mother. Harry learned quickly that you didn’t have to be loved by your parents. He just let his father pretend to be a father as he made friends with another boy whose family let him stay with him during the breaks they had. Lucas and his twin Marco became quick friends and like brothers to Harry. He didn’t care if anything happened to him as long as nothing happened to them. It was one night that Lucas got sick real bad that Harry wondered if maybe the world hated him.

“Don’t leave me,” Harry said.

“I won’t yet Harry,” Lucas said. He hid the handkerchief with blood on it from Harry not wanting him to know that he was worse off then he was. Marco knew though as he sat on Lucas’s other side. The other twin had known his brother was sick for a while. 

“Lucas, you are the brother I never knew I needed,” Harry said, not knowing that it would be his last words to his friend. Maybe it was how much he cared that caused Lucas’s death because he lost Lucas just like he lost his mother. It was an illness that Lucas never told anyone about. Harry sat there as his new family held him. He stayed with them and still visited on his breaks but it wasn’t the same as when Lucas was there.

~

Norman Osborn died when Harry was twenty-one. A car accident while he was drunk. His best friend and Lucas’s twin brother, Marco helped him and was his assistant. Harry found that he needed to change the company and fix what his father did as the goblin. The birth of the Hobgoblin happened accidentally as the boy sat on his glider over the city watching the city lights below him as he planned at his patrol. 


	5. JPH^2

It was a party that Tony had wanted his nephew at. Peter avoided talking to people as he found Harley sitting alone. He sat down across from the boy.

“Peter Parker,” he said. Harley nodded.

“Harley Keener.”

“What are you doing sitting alone?” Peter asked him. 

“A bunch of old men are just going to ignore me anyways. I’m nobody in this town,” Harley said.

“I wish I had your luck,” Johnny said as he sat down in the room with them. “All the adults keep hounding me about my family being superheroes.”

“Better than everyone asking about your dead father,” Harry said, joining the group. “Is this the young attractive male corner or am I just lost?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend,” Harley said. Harry smiled and blushed at that.

“I always get asked how I’m related to Tony Stark. Imagine their surprise when I tell them I’m his ex-boyfriend’s nephew,” Peter said. Harry was shocked as was Harley.

“My mom was friends with your mom actually. Emily Lyman,” Harry said.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, she used to talk about Mary all the time. I guess they were college roommates and that they had to talk less when my parents were married. Not surprising as Norman hated not having control of anything,” Harry said.

“That is strange. I actually work with Tony Stark,” Harley said. 

“No way,” Peter said. Harley nodded. “I used to back before I started my own company.”

“Parker Industries right?” Johnny asked, feeling left out. “Reed was talking about it the other day. You guys partner with Spidey for some advertising.”

“Spidey talks about you a lot,” Peter said. “Says you are a hot head.”

“Guilty as charged. I got a hot body too,” Johnny said. Harry and Harley rolled their eyes but laughed along with Johnny. Peter started blushing. 

“Maybe we could all hangout besides a stuffy party,” Harley said with a smile. It was then that the group heard the scream. 

“What is going on?” Harry asked almost ready to break out into a run for the bathroom to change into costume. 

“You guys should stay back,” Johnny said. 

“Like I would,” Peter said knowing he had his web shooters at least on him. Harry and Harley were both ready with their own suits not far. They moved from the spot and stayed hidden as they saw other guests being held at gunpoint as the Avengers tried to deal with the situation.

“This looks like more of a Spider-Man mission then a Human Torch one,” Peter said. 

“Well sadly we only have Human Torch on hand,” Johnny said. 

“You cause a distraction and then I’ll flip in and web them up,” Peter said with a grin. 

“I can get you a smoke screen as well if you don’t have the suit on hand,” Harry said, pulling out some pumpkin bombs. 

“I’ll help Johnny distract them. I got a gauntlet on hand,” Harley said. 

“Great, we have a plan and we all need to have a long talk now,” Johnny said. Harley shrugged his shoulders and he went out and Johnny followed him. Somehow their plan worked and all the gunmen were tied up. 

“So we need to talk,” Harry said when the four finally got a moment alone.

“Yeah, we do. I happen to know this great cafe,” Peter said.

“Sounds like a date,” Harley said. They all laughed not knowing that they would eventually be together as they flew off in different directions. Four feathers on the ground were the only sign of them left: a purple, light grey, dark grey, and orange feather. 


End file.
